Time after Time
by Dawnwriter18
Summary: Spock and Kirk are captured by a 21st century military institute.
1. Chapter 1

Time After Time

"Keptin! Keptin Kirk!" Called the ensign. Kirk opened his eyes to discover Chekov shaking him. Suddenly feeling exposed, he covered himself with the sheets on his bed. "What?" He moaned, sleepily. "Why did you come in? Couldn't you just call for me?"

"We did, Sir. You never answered." Kirk looked at the screen. Sure enough, there were three missed hails.

"Okay, point made. Now what?" Kirk wondered.

"We recieved orders from Starfleet to meet Admiral Kahbreiny at Alpha Centauri, but on our way to the destination, we were interecepted by this wierd ray." replied the excited Chekov.

"And?..." Kirk grunted at the russian.

"Well, We have arrived at Earth... in the early twenty first century." finished the ensign. Kirk jumped up.

"What the Hell! How did we do that?"

"We don't exactly know, Keptin." Chekov looked uncomfortable."We believe that the ray was actually a tunnel through space time."

"Okay, I'm Coming." Kirk got out of bed and put on his escorted him to the bridge. Spock looked up at Kirk when he walked in.

"Okay, Spock. What the hell happened?" Kirk queried. Spock's eyebrow rose in his customary fashion.

"Apparently, we somehow managed to be pulled into a tunnel through space time, and judging by the pollution content in the atomsphere, we have arrived at the early half of Earths twenty-first century, more specifically, the year engines were damaged in our transition and Mr. Scott is currently repairing them. Until then, we are hidden behind Earth's moon." Spock deadpanned. Kirk nodded.

"At least we haven't been seen." Kirk noted. Right after the words passed Kirk's lips, a warning alarm sounded. Scotti, Chief Engineer, came over the com.

"Captain, I have ta tell you some bad news. On our passage through the space tunnel a large piece of our warp nacelle was pulled off." Kirk was pissed.

"And where the hell did it go?" Kirk wondered aloud, then it hit him...

"I'll be damned...It's on Earth, isn't it?"

"Aye Captain."Scotti replied. "And we need that piece if we're ta get outta here, sir."

"Fine." Kirk ended the hail. "Damn." Spock nodded at Kirk.

"Mr. Scott is , If we fail to obtain the warp nacelle, we might inadvertively change the past, and therefore the future." Spock stated.

" An alternate reality?" Kirk asked.

"Precisly." Spock replied. Kirk thought it over for about half a second before telling Spock to get ready to beam down and find the damned nacelle.

.

Spock met Kirk at the transporter pad already armed with his phaser and communicator. Kirk smiled when he saw Spock check to see if he had his own stuff. Scotti walked in. " We managed to discover where the warp nacelle landed. It was in the upper part of the US. In ...North Dakota?" Scotti checked. " Yes, North Dakota." Kirk nodded.

"Thanks, Scotti." Scotti nodded and the beaming process began.

...

Kirk looked around at his was quite chilly and was snowing. Spock looked sleepy. Damn! He had forgotten that vulcans couldn't survive in cold temperatures!

"Spock! Are you okay?" Spock shook his head.

" I can't last much longer than a few minutes in this weather." Kirk swore to himself and pulled Spock close to his body to warm him up. He then pulled out his communicator to call the ship.

"Scotti?" He asked. His call was met with static."Scotti! Can you hear me?" No reply. They stumbled around for a minute before Spock moaned and cuddled into Kirks chest.

"It's okay, Spock. You'll be okay." Spock shook his head.

"Captain? Jim?" Spock managed.

"What?"

"I hear people. They are coming." Sure enough, a few seconds later a squadron of weird cars came over the hill to where they were sitting. A group of people got out of the were all armed, and had their weapons aimed at them.

"Put your arms in the air!" Kirk hurried to do what they said. Spock was delusional and unable to respond.

"Stand up!" Came the command. Kirk straightened, allowing Spock to fall to the ground. Immediatly, two men ran over to Kirk and frisked him. They pulled him away from Spock, who stirred slightly as another man poked him with the butt of his gun. One of the friskers discovered Kirks phaser and communicator and took them to the Head Honcho, who asked what was wrong with Spock.

" Not used to the cold I guess." Kirk replied. The men pulled Spock onto a gurney and put him into the back of a truck which immediatly drove away. The Head looked Kirk up and down.

"How the hell did you manage to sneak into our base?"

"Base?" Kirk queried.

'Don't play stupid, this is a confidential military base. How did you manage to get inside without our sensors picking you up until just now?"

Kirk didn't reply. He was too busy wondering how the hell they managed to beam into a secret military base without knowing it. So much for not being seen.

...

The doctor was hooking up his patient to the monitors when he noticed that his vitals were all screwed up. " What the...?" he started. His patient's heartrate was at 250 beats a minute, and his blood pressure was almost non-existant. He took a sample of blood only to discover it was green. That, mixed in with the pointed ears suggested the impossible: his patient wasn't human.

...

The Head was on his way to dinner when the doctor ordered him to medical to see something urgent. Upon arrival, the doctor quickly took him to the back to see the renegade they had picked up earlier. The one with the messed up doctor presented his case to the Head.

"You really believe that this man is an alien?"

"Yes, the blood tests came back. His blood is copper-based rather than iron based, and is extremely diluted. That's why he was affected by the cold more than the other man." replied the doctor. The Head couldn't believe it.A real alien... and he found it.

"Put him in the study tank..." The Head ordered. He was going to go interview that other alien for details.

...

"I'm not an Alien." Kirk answered the Head. The Head smiled and nodded.

"Obviously, but can you say the same about your friend?" Kirk was silent.

"I thought so." The Head murmered as he pulled up a chair.

"Okay, spill. I want to know everything about your friend. What is he?"

Kirk remained silent.

"If you don't tell me, I'll torture it out of your friend."

"But thats illegal!" Kirk blurted.

The head smiled wryly,

"Only on humans."

...

Spock woke to discover himself in a strange sort of giant tank. He was laying on a highly uncomfortable cot, under a thick blanket. There was a cottonball taped to his lower arm, so he concluded that they, whoever they were, took blood, and upon finding it green, decided him an oddity. Hence the tank. Whether or not they knew he was an alien was still a mystery, however Spock was 97% sure they had reached that conclusion. Which means they were probably questioning Kirk at the moment. Spock groaned. He shouldn't have come. Spock took a minute to take in his surroundings. Upon turning his head he discovered that he was collared. Spock wondered why, but decided to save that thought for a later time. Other than the cot, there was a small wooden chair, a folded table, and a latrine behind a screen. He noticed that the walls were mirrored, so his every move was probably being recorded or watched. Deciding to test his luck, Spock tried to open the door. It was locked. Before Spock could let go a shock from the collar caused him to stumble back a few feet, so that he couldn't reach the door. The door opened and a tall man walked in carrying what looked suspiciously like a cattle prod. Spock recognized the man from before he passed out.

"Sit down, Vulcan." Spock eyed the prod and repositioned himself on the cot.

"Do you know what this is?" the man nodded at the cattle prod in his hand.

"Yes." Spock replied.

"Good, then we can skip to the important stuff." The man responded.

"How are you familiar with my species?" Spock queried.

"Your friend, Kirk, is full of information." the man said. Spock wondered what they did to get kirk to disclose information of that nature to their captors. He voiced his concerns aloud.

"Easy, we threatened to torture you." The man continued, ignoring spocks glare. Since you have no doubt realized that you are imprisoned here you may wonder why." Spock said nothing. the man continued unfazed.

"You are being held by the US Government as a matter of National security. Your presence here may be for hostile reasons and so we will study you and your technology in order to learn as much as we can about you. afterwards, we will most likely hold you until you die, then we will disect you and learn even more." Spock still didn't respond. The man continued,

"We have collared you with our latest technology, which keeps you from leaving this room without the proper permission." The man got up to leave and turned around, having forgotten something.

"I don't know how you refer to your superiors on your planet, but here you call them 'sir' or 'ma'am'. You will refer to me as 'master' or 'sir'. Are we understood?"

"Yes...Sir." Spock couldn't bring himself to say master.

"Good. We'll have your dinner in here in less than an hour. A salad, no dressing, and water. 'till then, make yourself comfortable, you'll be here for a while." The man left, laughing at his stupid joke. Spock was tempted to engage in the human art of 'shooting the bird' but managed to maintain his vulcan control...barely. Spock layed on the cot and began to meditate in an attempt to calm down.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Sorry! I have had this and ch. 3 written for a long time, but I am a very slow typer and only have 20 minutes on the computer a day, so obviously it took a while. Oh, and thanks for the advice about torturing spock. That, along with a discovery channel program about sodium pentathol, and, of course, one of my really close friends, helped me write this next chapter. Without those influences, I would still have writer's block, so THANK YOU! Hope you enjoy the Fic!

Kirk stared at the cracks running along the ceiling. If he stared long enough, he could discern patterns and shapes, which took the edge off of his worry. Unfortunately, it was also an enormous waste of time. He needed to escape and find his T'hy'la, not stare at a ceiling! He sat up and stood, walking over to the bars. Shaking them, he realized that he definately needed a key; There was no way that he was escaping from this cell without one. Kirk sighed and sat back down, frustrated. He hoped they had placed Spock in an easier cell to escape from, but he doubted it. Spock was probably under constant surveillance. Suddenly, the door at the end of the hall opened, and a man walked in carrying a tray of food. It was meatloaf and steamed vegetables. The man pushed the food into the cell, but was careful, giving Kirk no escape oppurtunities.

'Damn.' Kirk thought to himself. At first Kirk considered going on hunger strike and ignored the food. He sat on the bench and stared at the wall. Slowly, the smell of food wafted towards him and his stomach complained. Kirk figured that he'd need to keep his strength up to help Spock and forewent his original plan. He picked up the tray and dug in.

...

Spock's meditation was interrupted by a man carrying in a tray of food. Judging by his white coat and the stethoscope draped around his neck, he was a doctor. Spock sat up and approached the tray, but the doctor whipped out a remote and pressed a button. Spock's collar sent harsh shock's through his body stopping him in his tracks. Slowly, the shocks ceased and Spock realized he could move again.

"Sorry, you were probably after the food, not me, but I cannot be too careful." The doctor smiled just glared at him.

"Oh dear, I think I've angered you..." The doctor frowned.

"Anger is an emotion, Doctor." Spock replied, realizing that he had said the same thing to McCoy several times before. "I do not feel emotions." The doctor looked curious.

"Really?" He asked eagerly. Spock nodded once, but then his stomach growled. The doctor smiled,

"I see that you can feel hunger. Or at least your stomach can. Eat up, and then we will begin." Spock cautiously approached the table where the salad and a glass of water sat invitingly. Spock sat down and ate ravenously. It was a meager meal, but Spock was satisfied when it was done. The doctor came over. He pushed the table away and pulled out a monitor, which was attached to his arm.

"Okay, before we begin I want you to know that if anything happens to me that can be picked up on our computers-change in heartrate, brainwaves, oxygen levels, etc- then you will be knocked unconscious immediatly, and the guards will come running. So do not try anything." Spock nodded and watched the doctor put the stethoscope in his ears. The doctor lifted up Spock's shirt and put the stethoscope to his chest. The metal was freezing, and Spock gasped. The doctor didn't even flinch, but frowned at the readings.

"Why is your heartbeat so faint? I can hardly hear it." Spock put his hand on the doctor's and slowly pulled it down to the left side of his tummy. The doctor's eyes widened,

"Extraordinary! Your heart..." He exclaimed, now excited. He scribbled something in a notebook and pulled out a wierd machine.

"Stick your finger in this please..."

...

After much poking and prodding, the doctor seemed satisfied. The Head walked in.

"Doctor, is your examination complete?" He asked. The doctor nodded,

"Yes of course, Mr. Hutto. He's all ready." Spock eyed the two men before him.

'Ready for what?' He wondered. Mr. Hutto walked over and roughly grabbed Spock's arm.

"C'mon." He said, dragging Spock to his feet and across the room. He paused at the door and typed something into the keypad.

"I just reset your collar so it will electrocute you if you get farther than 8 feet away from me or the good doctor, so good luck escaping." Mr. Hutto stated before striding out the door. Spock kept his pace, knowing that Hutto wasn't kidding. Spock really wanted to know what was going on, but he kept quiet. There was something about Hutto's attitude that discouraged questions. Hutto stopped abruptly at a door labeled 'Interrogation'. Spock sighed internally. Hutto pushed open the door.

"In you go." He said. Spock followed the doctor into the small room. He wondered why the doctor was necessary, but thenit hit him. Truth Drugs. Spock was dragged into a small wooden chair and his ankle was cuffed to it. Hutto smiled as he chained Spock to the chair.

"Now you cannot escape, my precious." Hutto patted Spock's cheek almost bit him, but was too slow. Hutto laughed.

"Fiesty little fellow, aren't you?" He laughed as he sat aross the examination table from Spock. The doctor injected a needle into Spock's forearm. Spock felt a numbness spreading from the sight of injection. It was making him very sleepy. The doctor stepped away. Spock couldn't move. His mind felt empty, and he was really dizzy.

"Perfect." Hutto said. Now, Vulcan. Tell me about your planet. What's it like?" Spock's empty mind filled with images of Vulcan. His tongue loosened, and stories of his childhood poured through his lips. Hutto listened intently and even took a few notes, despite the recorder picking up the whole conversation. Hutto asked a few more questions, which Spock answered eagerly. Then he asked one that Spock wasn't so eager to answer.

"Okay, Now, I want to know everything about your friend." Spock was uneasy.

"Jim?" He asked. Hutto nodded.

"Yes. Tell me about him." Spock refused to speak. It was one thing for him to talk about himself, but he would never tell anyone Jim's secrets. Spock kept his mouth shut, so that nothing could accidentally slip out. The memories and emotions gathered behind his closed mouth, threatening to burst forth. Spock concentrated really hard and managed to keep his thoughts a secret. Hutto looked pissed. He glared at the doctor.

"I thought you said Sodium Pentathol would work!" The doctor looked worried.

"It should have. He must have found a way to fight it." Spock was exhausted now, but continued fighting the truth drug. He felt himself slipping away, and then unconsciousness took him. The doctor rushed over to the slumped form and tested Spock's vitals before sighing with relief.

"The poor fellow was exhausted before he came in here, and fighting the drug has pushed him over the edge. He's unconscious now." Hutto shouldered past the doctor and started shaking Spock.

"Wake up!" The doctor grabbed Hutto's arm.

"Let him be. We can continue the session tomorrow." Hutto shook his head. Were shipping him off tomorrow. To the headquarters at Roswell. There isn't time."

"Then let them deal with him. If we push this creature too hard, we might kill him. Who knows how fragile he is?" The doctor stated. Hutto sighed.

"Very well. Take this stupid creature back to his cell." Hutto stalked out of the room. The doctor struggled to lift spock, but managed to carry him back to the study tank. As he laid him on the bed, Spock stirred.

"Jim?..." He murmered. The doctor shushed him.

"Your friend is fine, go back to sleep." Spock smiled gofily and replied,

"I love you, Jim." The doctor felt a little uncomfortable but decided to play along.

"I'm sure he loves you too. Now get some rest."

Spock smiled and cuddled deeply into the blankets, thoughts of Kirk runnig through his mind, and then sleep took him.

...

Kirk was staring at the ceiling again.

'Damn, I am right back where I started.' He thought to himself. Although he was still worried about Spock, he knew that no real harm would come to him, he was too valuable. He was also worried about keeping the future intact. How was he supposed to escape _and_ free Spock _and_ find the nacelle? How would they contact the ship when they found the stupid... Suddenly Kirk was hit with an awesome thought. Transponders. Thank goodness they wore them. The ship would beam them up after not hearing from them much longer! Relief flooded his veins, and he curled up on his bunk, images of being safe on the ship with Spock lulling him to sleep. 


End file.
